Simply Being Loved
by slpytlak
Summary: Since Danny and Sam became best friends, it's time to take them to the next level. Danny sings to her. How will she feel?


Hello everyone! This is my first Danny and Sam story and a songfic too. It's going to be a one shot. Also, this song is by BT. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Simply Being Loved by BT!

Danny Fenton is a 14-year-old-boy, who is part ghost. His best friends at the same age are Sam and Tucker. His 19-year-old girl, named Shelby Pytlak and also part dragon and team partner. But Danny has another secret; he has a crush on Sam. He gave up on Paulina and decided to have a crush on Sam. Today is Saturday and he needs to tell her how her feels, but he needs some help. Tucker left somewhere with his family for the weekend. His only help is his friend and team partner, Shelby.

Danny used the phone to call her. He dialed her phone number and heard Shelby speaking, "Shelby, it's me."

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"Well…promise me you won't laugh."

"Go on,"

"I have a crush on Sam," Danny didn't hear her laugh on the phone.

"No wonder why you're looking at her this way at school. Can you tell her how you feel?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell her."

"Hmm, well there's a karaoke party tonight. Why don't you take her as your date?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it won't be that hard." Shelby's idea popped out of her head, "Do you want some help from me?"

"Are you good?"

"Sure, I helped my friend at high school when I was in the 11th grade!"

"Well, okay."

"Meet me at the Nasty Burger and I'll give you some information." Danny nodded and hung up the phone.

Danny met her at the Nasty Burger; he saw her waving at the table. Danny sat down in front of her, "So, what information are you telling me?" Shelby explained, "Okay, Danny. Listen to me and listen closely. First, ask her out. Don't get nervous and keep you pants up," Danny rolled his eyes because Tucker told her before he fought the ghost dragon. "Second, when they begin the karaoke, volunteer and sing. Hey, you should sing Simply Being Loved!"

"What?" Danny asked.

"That song is by BT," said Shelby. Danny nodded, "Well, okay." "And third, take a walk to the park and here's your chance to tell her and you can get the rest. Got it?" Shelby noticed that Sam is inside, "Danny, she's here. Hey, Sam! Over here!" Shelby waved at her. Sam saw her and Danny. She walked towards them, "Hey you two, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just talking," said Danny, he felt Shelby's foot kicked his leg, "Hey, Sam, If you're not doing anything, I was wondering if…well, you want to go out with me tonight?" Sam was shocked. He's asking her out on a date! "Why Danny. I don't know what to say. Of course," said Sam. Danny smiled, "Want me to pick you up around six?" Sam nodded, "I'll see you at six. Bye Shelby," she left and Danny grinned at Shelby with excitement. Shelby got up and ruffled his hair, "Danny, I'm so proud of you!" Danny laughed, "At least my pants didn't drop." "Well, at least you weren't nervous. Well, let's hang out for an hour. It's past four. Remember what I said," said Shelby. Danny nodded.

Danny went to Sam's mansion and he ranged the doorbell. Sam opened the door, "Hi Danny." "Hey, Sam. Ready to go?" Danny asked. Sam nodded.

They went to the place where they had music and other fun things. They saw a familiar person. It's Shelby. "Shelby? What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I work here as a DJ. I forgot to tell you," Shelby blushed. "I didn't know you had a job," said Danny. "Yeah. Uh oh, it's time for the moment we've been waiting for," Shelby came on stage and the announcer came on stage, "All right people, its time for the karaoke song. Shelby, pick a piece of paper out of the bucket!" Shelby picked out a piece of paper, "Danny Fenton! Come on out!" Danny didn't know that they could pick someone out of the bucket. Sam smiled, "Good luck." Danny smiled and came up on stage. "Well, Danny, Are you going to sing to someone important?" the announcer asked. "This dance song is for my date, Sam," said Danny. The announcer nodded at Shelby and she started the music. Danny began to sing:

**So little time, so little time**

**I'm so frustrated**

**Some little joy, so little joy**

**It's complicated**

**So little time, so little time, time**

**To work it out**

**(Yeah, Yeah)**

**So little joy, so little joy**

**It's complicated**

**I feel I'm stumbling in the dark**

**Somnambulated**

**I feel my heart seeking the sparks**

**I'm praying for love**

**(Love, love)**

**Praying for love**

**So little joy, so little joy**

**It's complicated**

**Some little time, so little time**

**When your heart's been faded**

**So little hope, so little hope**

**I'm praying for love**

**(Love, love)**

**Is more than enough?**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**(Yeah, yeah) **

**(x2)**

**Simply being loved **

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Is more than enough**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Simply being loved**

**(Yeah)**

**Is more than enough?**

**So little joy, so little joy**

**It's complicated**

**So little time, so little time**

**Be acclimated**

**So little hope, so little hope**

**And I'm praying for love**

**(Yeah)**

**So little time the pace has changed**

**But I'm still waiting**

**A thousands tears of timeless days**

**Somnambulating**

**I'm stumbling wounded in the dark**

**But I'm praying again for love**

**Love, lov…**

**Praying for**

**Love, love, love**

**Simply being loved**

**Love, love**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Is more than enough? **

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Simply being loved**

**(Yeah)**

**Is more than enough?**

**Some little joy, some little joy**

**It's complicated**

**So little time, so little time**

**So frustrated**

**So little hope, so little hope**

**And I'm praying for love**

**Love**

**(Yeah)**

**Praying for love**

**So little hope, so little hope**

**It's so frustrated**

**I feel I'm stumbling in the dark**

**Somnambulated**

**I feel my heart's again-the sparks**

**But I'm praying for love**

**(Yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**I'm in love**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**To simply be…**

**(Yeah, yeah) **

**I'm in love**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**Si…**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Simply being loved, loved, loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**(x2)**

**Simply being loved**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Simply being loved**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Simply being loved**

**(Yeah, yeah)**

**Simply being loved**

**Yeah**

**Simply being loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**Simply being loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**Simply being loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**Simply being loved**

**Is more than enough?**

**Yeah…**

The song ended and all of the people applauded, even Sam is cheering. Danny bowed down and came off of the same. "Danny, that's awesome!" said Sam. Danny blushed and saw Shelby giving him thumbs up.

Danny and Sam walked at the park. "Danny, I have a question," said Sam. Danny looked at her, "What is it?" "That song you perform, did you do this for me?" asked Sam. Danny blushed; he didn't know what to do. He has to tell her, "Sam, I did this is because I'm in love with you. I want to take our friendship to the next level. Sam, the truth is: I love you." Danny got worried about what she's going to say. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, "Danny, I love you too." They leaned their head and shared their first kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam broke the kiss and stared at his blue eyes and she and Danny continued walking. Shelby watched the whole thing; she flew in the sky as a dragon so they won't know they've been watched, "Well done. Wait till I tell Tucker when he gets back."

Nice isn't it? Hope you like this story. Review!


End file.
